What's wrong?
by HolloweenQueen
Summary: This is an AU fanfiction. Hichigo Shirosaki had done something wrong a few years ago as a child, deeming him mentally unstable and insane, so he had been thrown into an insane asylum where he had new doctors pretty much weekly. Now, he is getting a new one, a young teenager named Ichigo Kurosaki. What will happen? Warning: Contains Yaoi. Discontinued
1. The New Doctor

Things had never been right. Everything had been misplaced, disorganized, or broken. The only thing that seemed to stay the same had been the window in the small room. The bed was unmade, a complete mess from the albino laying, sitting or sleeping on. The floor seemed clean for the most part, besides for a few bloodstains and piles of things that had been broken. The back of the door had been clawed at, showing that someone had wanted out of this room; this cell of his. A pile of books were scattered on the floor in front of a bookcase. The books had information written in them about the human body, interesting facts hidden within the passages. A few notebooks lay on a desk that had claw marks, scattered on the top of the wooden object. A chair had been resting on its side rather than in the correct, upright position. Clearly, the person who resided in the room had a mental breakdown, anger issues.

"No matter what they tell you, don't let them inside your head, Shiro." A watery, two-toned voice spoke from a figure sitting on the bed within the room, his hair covering his eyes. However, a psychotic grin had formed onto pale lips, appearing painful to whoever looked at the albino. As a punishment for him snapping, he had been forced into a straightjacket. The suit was meant to keep him from knocking over anything, or breaking anything. It always worked, but only because there was nothing else to break; besides the window, of course.

"All they want to do is get inside and strip down what makes you, you. Don't let 'em. Shut 'em out, one day, you'll get your revenge on 'em. Watch them all burn in hell!" Maniacal laughter came from the pale being as his head shot up, revealing something inhuman. This teenage boy had something frightening, something that wasn't normal. It was his eyes. It wasn't the fact that his eyes were golden, they only played a small part in what was bone-chilling, but, it had been the fact that the sclera wasn't white. No, it was black.

Soft footsteps could be heard, along with the shuffling of a coat. A few "hellos" had been given and also received as the teenager made his way down the hallway corridor. It was none other than Doctor Ichigo Kurosaki. Now, he wasn't the type of doctor that you would think he was, working in hospitals and all of that. Sure, he did have to help with injuries, but he also did help the mind. He was working in an insane asylum, helping the patients here.

Tan hands had been stuffed into the pockets of his white lab coat as brown eyes narrowed in concentration. He had just begun to work here, and he was assigned to one patient only. They had called him "Hollow," discarding his real name which had been Hichigo Shirosaki. Ichigo had heard rumors of why the albino had been given a nickname. One of them being he couldn't feel anything, no emotions whatsoever. Another rumor was that he seemed hollowed. Either way, Ichigo didn't enjoy the fact that this boy his age had been deprived of his real name.

Taking in a deep breath, Ichigo grabbed a hold of a clipboard, reading over the words that had been scribbled onto the paper. _'Patient "Hollow" has been throwing more fits recently. Drugs have had no effect on him, so he's been put in a straightjacket as punishment.' _There it was; the inhuman reaction. In the orangette's mind, it was only a cry for attention. And no one seemed to be answering the plead.

A soft sigh had passed through light, rosy pink lips as Ichigo set down the clipboard, discarding the usual objects that the previous doctors had brought in when they visited the patient. Ichigo saw no need for them, they weren't what he wanted to use, and he didn't think it would help 'Hollow.' He had turned to face the door that led him to see the albino before he headed in that direction. Once he reached the door, long, tan fingers gripped the knob before twisting it and opening it.

The room was a mess; things had been pushed over, knocked over, thrown and broken. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

"Well, well, well. Look at what the master sent in. If it isn't a mouse. Come to play with the cat?" A blue tongue had come out of the albino's mouth, licking his pale, chapped lips. "I'm guessing that you would be my new doctor! Isn't this going to be fun, I wonder, how long will it take for you to crack?"

Brown hues narrowed slightly as Ichigo looked at the male before him. 'Hollow' had been sitting in a crisscross manner, leaning forward slightly with a startling grin. Golden eyes had locked onto chocolate ones, and Ichigo had to repress a shiver.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Shirosaki." This was going to be a long, long, long week for Ichigo.


	2. Sleep Over

It had been a very, very, very long week for Ichigo. You see, he had to come in randomly because his patient either requested it, or he had been causing trouble in his room. It was all strange to Ichigo, and he had begun to realize that it was only a cry for attention. So, he had decided that he would spend the night with the crazy albino.

"Doctor Kurosaki, are you sure you want to do this?" One of the nurses questioned, practically begging the teenager to not spend the night here. No one trusted the doctor to be alone with his patient, knowing that he could easily hurt the ginger. Well, not easily. Ichigo was pretty strong, after all, he had a crazy father who always requested that he learned to fight and be strong. _Like his father,_ his dad would say.

"I'm sure! If I wasn't, I wouldn't have packed spare clothes and everything! Just, make sure we have all the guards here. Keep them close, but not too close." Ichigo stated as his footsteps echoed in the silent corridor, adjusting his coat. Long, tan digits had wrapped around the door knob before turning it and opening the door.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't m' favorite doctor!" Snickering, the pale being leaned forward, leering at the ginger. "What do ya got in that bag? And why are ya dressed that way?" Fingers linked together as a chin rested on them, elbows seated comfortably on strong thighs.

Tsking his patient, Ichigo set down his bag on the far side of the room, removing his white, lab coat. Due to spending the night, he had simply worn black sweatpants that happened to appear like dress pants. He had always found a way around the dress codes, and it also helped to have Uryu as a friend, since he was a fashion designer now. In fact, Ichigo now had a bunch of sweatpants that appeared to be dress pants, just so he could have something more comfortable to wear. "Well, Shirosaki. I'm spending the night here."

"Aw. Look, I'm flattered and all." A chuckle had escaped pale lips as a blue tongue snuck out, licking at the chapped flesh. "Does this mean we get to share the same bed?" A small wink had been given to the doctor as a grin appeared on his lips.

A soft sigh escaped Ichigo's lips as he shook his head, taking a seat on one of the unbroken, newer chairs in the room. "No, we're not going to share a bed. I'm going to be sleeping on the floor." Strong arms crossed over his chest as he watched Shiro from the opposite side of the room.

Lips pursed, turning into a pout as the albino tilted his head. "But why? I won't hurt ya." It was true; the patient couldn't bring himself to even harm a hair on the ginger. Why? He had no idea. He didn't even know what he was feeling; let alone how he could describe it.

Shaking his head as a small smile appeared, the corners of his lips turning up, Ichigo sighed. "I know, I know, Shiro. But, I'd prefer sleeping on the floor. Comfortable or not, that bed isn't made for two people." It was a lame excuse, Ichigo knew that, but it was all that he could come up with. He leaned back into the chair, chocolate hues examining Shirosaki.

"What would you like to do?"

"Eh?" Golden orbs blinked, taking in the question. He had never been asked before what he wanted to do. It took him a moment to register it, and when it had, he thought. "Hmm. I'unno. It's not like there's much to do. We can't go out, so we're stuck in here."

"What about a movie? I can get you into the lounge." Ichigo shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "There's a flat screen in there, and it would be perfectly fine as long as we were guarded."

If it was possible, Shirosaki's grin widened. "Sure!" He was glad to finally get out of this boring room. He wasn't even allowed to leave to go for a walk or anything. They made him work out in here, saying that the room was big enough for him to.

Chuckling, Ichigo got up and opened the door in the same fashion as always, digits wrapped around and turning the knob, pulling the door open. Talking to the guard first, Ichigo nodded his head, motioning for the albino to get up and follow him out of the room.

The walk to the lounge wasn't long. In fact, it was about two minutes. They had two sets of doors that they had to go through, and a flight of stairs. But once they were in the lounge, they both had plopped down on the large couch, relaxing as Ichigo turned on the TV. After so many years of being locked up, Shirosaki could barely remember how to use a remote control correctly, so it was better that the most 'civilized' out of the two of them work the remote.

Asking for the lights to be turned off, or rather, dimmed, the pair snuggled back into the couch, picking a movie that was friendly to both of them. It resulted in a comedy film, not that either of them really minded. It was better than watching a horror film with a killer, right? Though, Ichigo never had thought that Shiro would hurt him. He didn't know why, but he knew the albino wouldn't. And the albino knew it too.

So, here they sat. Watching a funny film with two guards in the room, laughing. When the movie was over, the both got up and headed back downstairs to get a midnight snack. Of course, Ichigo had to pay for it since it was from a machine. Eating a table, the two engaged in a conversation before heading back to Shirosaki's room, where they laid down, Ichigo on the floor, and the albino on the bed, and fell asleep.


	3. Freedom

Things had changed. Not only were they changing outside, but inside too. Outside the asylum, the sky was dark signaling that it was night time and a storm was coming. The wind blew hard, the air taking leaves off of the trees that swayed and bent to its will. Everyone was locked up at home; except for Ichigo.

Nights like these never helped him. Knowing beforehand that it would get like this for the night, Ichigo had stayed at the asylum after work with the guards, planning on spending the night. It was strange as ever here at night. The patients were locked up, asleep. All except for his own, Hichigo Shirosaki. The albino was wide awake, his eyes locked outside of his window with his head tilted.

"They'll be sorry in the end." It wasn't his voice that had said it, but it came from inside of his room. It made him whip his head around quickly, only to meet Ichigo's eyes that were locked on him. "I'll get you out of here, Shirosaki. You're not insane. You're just lost. Every human gets lost along the way. And I plan on helping you find whatever it is that you need."

Golden hues widened in surprise, his mouth agape. "W-what..?" Surely Ichigo wasn't serious about getting him out of here. That he was sane. He had killed when he was younger, didn't that make him insane?

"I know what you're thinking.. It was an accident, Shiro."

**Flashback.**

"_Mommy. I want to go on that ride!" A younger Hichigo stated at the local fair in Karakura Town, pointing up at the Ferris Wheel while his other hand tightened around his mothers._

_She let out a laugh, a smile on her face. "Alright, Shi. But this is the last one, alright? We have to get home to say good bye to your father. He has a trip, remember?"_

"_Okay, mommy!" Giggling, the albino had pulled her towards the large ride, amazed by the size of it. It literally looked over the entire fair! _

"_Freeze, kid. Or I'll shoot!" A gruff voice appeared from the side, making the young boy whirl around in surprise. _

_But the sight in front of him made him drop to his knees, his eyes wide at the figure laying before him._

"_M-mom…?" A hand reached out, his fingers brushing along the skin of his mothers. He didn't even hear the gunshot! Why did this have to happen to her of all people? Murdered in public! Because of him! Because of this man standing before him with a smirk on his face, proud that he had killed an innocent mother simply because her child had turned around in response to the demand._

"_I'll kill you…" The broken voice whispered. "You killed my mother, you bastard! It's an eye for an eye now!" He yelled, tears running down his face as he reached into his boot, grabbing a hold of the knife that his father told him to carry for safety. "I HATE YOU! DIE!" _

_End of flashback._

"It wasn't an accident, Ichi-"

"Shut up. I'll tell you the truth, Shiro." Ichigo mumbled, running his fingers through his hair. His hand dug into his pocket, grabbing a hold of the same knife that Shiro used to carry before pulling it out. "It's a fake. You were given a fake, Shiro. The only thing it did was stun someone. When you 'cut' him, it was just stunning him. But it gave him a heart attack."

"W-what?"

Ichigo sighed, bringing the knife up and cut his cheek, making the albino jump off of the bed and rush towards him, only to find that there was nothing there. No cut, no blood. "If I had known sooner that this was the weapon used that night, you wouldn't be in here."

Golden hues widened once more, staring at the doctor before him. "I don't understand…"

"You're free." Ichigo grabbed a hold of Shirosaki's hand, pulling him out of the room. "However, due to your mental state, I've been ordered to have you live with me." He mumbled, walking past the guards who all merely nodded.

"… Why?"

"I'm a doctor, after all. But I'm not just any doctor, Shiro. I'm your doctor, no one else's. Be glad that I had free time and checked into your case."

After a moment of silence, Ichigo and stopped by his office and threw Hichigo a pair of clothes. "Go put them on so we can leave. It's cold outside and that uniform isn't going to help."

It took him a moment to understand, but once the white haired ex patient got it, he nodded and headed into the private bathroom that was in the office. It took him five minutes to change, having to remember how to put on normal clothes. Once he was finished, he walked out to see Ichigo dressed in a pair of tight jeans, and a red shirt that said 'nice vibe.' The only thought was "there is something nice there" as the two left for Ichigo's house.


	4. The Heartless Monster

"_I'm sorry, daddy. The cat had been run over by a car; I had to put it out of its misery." A young albino child had spoken, sitting down outside on the sidewalk as he cradled a small kitten in his arms. It was clear that something had been terribly wrong with the small animal. Its front paw had been deformed, showing signs of being squished from something extremely heavy. _

_Large hands had folded into fists, clenching tightly as blue eyes widened in shock. Could a child really have done something so vile, so sinful? Even though it was just a kitten, the fact that his own __**son **__had murdered the poor kitten! "What's the matter with you?! Is your heart hollowed?!"_

_Innocent eyes had widened, staring down at the peaceful form of the now dead kitten in his lap. All he had done was grabbed his father's gun from inside the house and shot the animal. All he had done was end its misery. What was so wrong with that? "I-I don't understand.." He whispered, tears starting to form. He was heartless? What had he done wrong? His heart was hollowed? All he had done was saved that poor cat from suffering!_

"_You're a monster! I wish that you were never born! I wish that your mother had taken you when she left!" His father shouted, turning his back to the child that he had called his son for so long. "I hate you. You're not my son."_

_**Click. **__It had happened to fast, pushing the kitten carefully and gently off of his lap, the seven year old boy had stood up, his father's gun in hand as a wicked grin had spread across his face like butter on toast. "Monster? I'll show you a monster, __**father!" **__Bang! The first bullet had lodged itself in the back of his father's leg, causing him to cry out as he fell on his knees. The second one went into his arm, tearing the skin as it made a perfect, clear hole within it. The third went into his back, lodging itself in his spinal cord. He would be paralyzed from that. "Let me put you out of your misery, father. For having so much pain, and hating your sinful son." With that, the last bullet was made, tearing through skin and hitting the heart. After a minute or two, the old man had fallen flat on his front, dead with wide eyes. "How's that for a monster, papa?"_

A cup of hot chocolate was sitting on a computer desk; a couple of inches away from a black Toshiba laptop that was closed and charging for the next time it was in use. Its owner sat in the spinning desk chair, his legs crossed over one another with his eyes closed.

The young doctor had his arms crossed over his chest, taking a small relaxing break from his work at home. It had been five weeks since he had taken in the mental patient Shirosaki, Hichigo. So far, things had been going great. The albino appeared to be a normal nineteen year old, with a small rebel side.

A sigh had escaped his lips as he ran his hands over his face, being cautious not to touch his face; not wanting to irritate them. After a minute, Ichigo had opened his eyes to glance around the room that he was in. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't that small either. It was the perfect size for an office at home. He had a few filing cabinets, each with three drawers. Besides for the desk, the only furniture in the room was a small couch-like bed that was clearly meant for naps when he was working at home. It was much easier than going upstairs to his bedroom.

A soft knock came from the door before it opened, revealing the albino who lived with him. It had been lonely to come home before he had moved in with him, making Ichigo's life strangely more exciting and relaxing. His usually spiky, ivory locks were dripping with water, hinting that he had just gotten out of the shower. He wore a black, short-sleeved shirt along with a pair of jeans, and a blue towel was wrapped around his neck.

"Oi, Ichigo. I'm going to order some pizza. Cheese, right?" Gold on black hues blinked as he waited for a response. From what he knew, the teenager had liked that the best. Though, he did favor some others like pepperoni, ham and pineapple, and stuffed pizza that had ham and olives.

"I'm actually in the mood for stuffed pizza." Came the reply as Ichigo sat with his back to the albino, his arms crossed over his chest as he sat there; thinking for a moment. "Let me know what the prize is, I'll pay tonight."

An unseen nod was given before the door closed behind the albino with an "okay" as he left to go order the pizza, leaving Ichigo behind in his office to think.

Ever since Hichigo had moved in with him, he had helped him get a job. When they ordered out, they took turns paying for their meal- including when they themselves went out to a restaurant or a café. Tonight it was clearly his turn to buy for the two of them. They had usually bought a large amount of food to have left overs for, finding that it was much creepier than order the next day the same thing.

It took him a few minutes before he got up, stretching out his stiff body until he was rewarded with a crack and a satisfied sigh. Not bothering to fix his t-shirt that had been riding up on him, showing his toned stomach and hip bone as he walked out of his office, shutting the door behind him before he made his way to the living room.

"How much was it?" Ichigo asked, looking over at Hichigo as he hung up the phone.

"It's around twenty bucks." As he replied, he plopped down on the couch and ran his fingers through his ivory locks before tilting his head back to stare up at the ceiling. "They'll be here at the usual time, around an hour."

Nodding, Ichigo had seated himself besides the albino, making sure to keep some distance between them. "So.. Want to watch a movie?" When a nod was made, he grabbed a hold of the remote and turned the TV on, picking a random movie. In the end, it had turned out to be Wrath of the Titans- ironic considering that they watched Clash of the Titans the other day, now they were able to watch the second one.

It was two hours later, and the both of them had finally finished their pizza and the movie. Eating had been slow, considering that they were entranced with watching the movie- wanting to see what happened and not miss much of it.

For some odd reason, the two of them had decided to celebrate some odd event that they couldn't even explain. Maybe because it was five weeks of Shiro's freedom? Who knew. As soon as the movie was over with, Ichigo had gotten up and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine while the other followed suit, grabbing wine glasses instead of the bottle.

Pouring the expensive wine into both cups halfway, the two made a toast before clinking their glasses together and taking a long sip from them. It was about a half hour before the two of them were half drunk, performing actions that they couldn't even explain.

"Hey, Ichiiii.~" Chuckling, the albino slung is arm over the orange haired doctor's shoulders, leaning in close so that they're foreheads pressed up against each other and they're breaths mingled.

"Hmm?" An eyebrow rose in question as a light blush had appeared on his cheeks, barely noticeable.

"Ya look good in yer normal clothes." Before Ichigo could even say a thank you, he found lips on his. Normally, he would have pulled away, but for some strange reason he had found himself kissing back. After a few minutes of heated lip locking, the two had pulled away to catch their breaths.

"Ichi.."

"Shush." With that, it was Ichigo's turn to return the kiss, his arms sliding around the albino's neck as he deepened it, being rewarded with arms locking around his waist. It seemed like hours, when it was really minutes, before they had begun to remove their clothes ever so slowly while moving to Ichigo's bedroom.

_Heartless monster. _

_Mun; Remember to review~! It always helps me come up with new ideas to throw into the story, along with keeping me going. I'd like to thank everyone who already has reviewed. It means a lot. Thanks! _


	5. Secrets

_Mun; I just wanted to state something before I actually get to the story. The other day, a guest left a review upset that I had suddenly made the two guys kiss. I will admit that I didn't have a claimer stating that it was yaoi until now. But now that it's up, I don't want any more reviews like that. But, I did have it stating that it was romance in the category. Guess what? I could careless if you don't like my story just because it's yaoi, or romance. Yes, I do understand that Bleach isn't a romance manga/anime, okay? But this is a fanfiction, and it's mine. Not yours. Don't like it? Cool, don't read it. Thanks~! :D_

_Also, I apologize for how short my chapters have been. I usually make them that way for my own reasons, mainly because the length differs when you upload it on FanFiction. I am trying to make them longer, don't worry! _

Honey chocolate hues were bloodshot as he sat in his bedroom, a pile of paperwork stacked on a tan desk. Long, tan fingers twirled around each other nervously in his lap as he rested against the black backboard of his large bed.

Images flashed in his head randomly, showing pale fingers equal in length to his own running across his skin, lips locked against his own in a heated kiss.

Twitching in his seat, the teenager closed his eyes quickly, biting down on his lower lip hard. Sharp canines breaking the skin as he fought against the images of the night a week prior. No, he wasn't about to give into the albino's actions even afterwards.

Of course, both teenagers weren't entirely drunk, keeping them only in a make-out session that the doctor was regretting. The albino kept doing things, clearly expressing his feelings for the orangette while Ichigo himself was confused.

_If only you were here mom. You'd help me. _

Lids flew open at the sound of a knock. _Shirosaki. _Not wanting to see the other, Ichigo got up off of his bed, making sure the door was locked. "What is it? I'm busy with work."

"Ya gotta come out at some point, Ichi.~"

"When I'm done with work, now go do something creative for once."

"But I did." Even though the door, Ichigo knew that he was pouting.

Sighing to himself, he brought his fingers up to his face, gripping the bridge of his nose before walking over to his desk. "I'll be out for dinner." He stated loud enough for the other to hear, and in return he got a chuckle and footsteps getting softer and softer.

Sighing in relief, Ichigo let his head fall against the desktop, his fingers tangling themselves into carroty locks. Letting his mind rest for a few minutes, he took deep breaths. _What am I going to do? It's like he's stalking me in my own home. _

Once again images flashed through his head, causing him to slam his fist down on the table before leaning back into the computer chair. For the sixteenth time that day, he had bit down on his lower lip. _I feel like I'm going crazy myself. Locking myself in my own room just to escape someone because of a kiss. What have I become? _

Hours had quickly passed and Ichigo was forced to come out of his room to have dinner. Shirosaki had already prepared it, making Meshi in two bowls, Ramen also in bowls with chicken broth, Yakitori, and Miso Soup.

The table had already been set out, a pair of chopsticks for each set neatly on top of the plate, the bowls set next to the plate, and a larger plate in the middle of the table for the Yakitori along with a cup for obviously, drinking.

After both of them took their seats, they ate in awkward silence. Hichigo was the first to finish his meal, considering that he had ate lunch unlike the doctor. Getting up, he carried his silverware to the sink to clean them, along with his bowls and plates.

Continuing to eat by himself now, Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little bit better, most likely because he had got food into his system. Once he finished eating, he sighed contently, leaning back in his seat as he let his food settle.

He suddenly tensed up as arms came around and wrapped around him, feeling a chin rest on his shoulder. He also felt that grin, making him shudder.

"… Shirosaki." He mumbled, almost in a warning towards the other.

"Ya can't keep ignoring me, doct'a. Aren't ya supposed to be keepin' me under yer watch all the time? Hmm?" He questioned, letting his blue colored tongue flick out and run along tan skin. "Ya can't just shut me out, not anymore at least." Chuckling, he pulled Ichigo's chair out only to pick the teenager up out of his seat. "I'll just have t' punish ya for ignorin' me."

Chocolate hues narrowed before he took his hand and reached up, slamming his fist into the other's cheek. However, instead of what he expected, he was dropped. Grunting as he sat there on the floor, he glared up at the other.

"You're the patient. I'm the doctor. Got it? Keep it professional." _Before you get obsessed and are put back in that place._

The albino stood there, blinking in surprise. _Was I just hit..? _

Flashback.

_Back when he was in college, he was wild. Perhaps it was because he was away from home, free to do whatever he wanted without his father yelling at him. So, he usually went out to a club every Friday night. _

_Tight as fuck skinny jeans that were a faded black and had rips in them, a chain that went from his wallet through his belt loop and back to his wallet to keep it from getting stolen easily. A tight red shirt that had said "Nice Vibe" on it, and a pair of black and white converse. _

_He was about seventeen at the time, so he didn't bother to get anything alcoholic. No, he never had in his entire life until recently. He knew what it did to the brain, and he was perfectly happy with the way that his was. Why damage it? _

_The music was loud, almost shaking the building from the beat of the song being played. It wasn't as crowed as it usually was, but Ichigo could careless about it. He had walked over to the V.I.P. section, giving a nod to the emo-like teenager who was named Ulquiorra. _

_It wasn't long before his feet walked him over to his usual buddy, Grimmjow. Well, buddy wasn't the correct term, they were dating. Even though the two were like Yin and Yang, they worked out easily. Most likely because of the make-up sex that they ended up having. _

_Yes, even at such a young age he knew that he was gay. And his first, and only boyfriend, had been the cobalt haired brute. _

_The next year was his final year in college, and Grimmjow had been long gone. The two had decided to remain friends, finding that it was better rather than just having a good fuck. _

_It wasn't long before the year had passed and he was finally out of college at the age of nineteen, and he already had a job at an asylum. _

_Switch._

_Pale hands were shoved in the pockets of his jacket; the hood was up to cover white locks as he walked along the streets in his hometown. He had long ago thrown away his name after a year or two of murdering his father. His mother was gone long before that, she had died when he was two; at least that was the story that he had been told. _

_A shudder ripped through him, causing him to stop and turn only to spot a flash of orange hair walking away. An eyebrow rose in question as he slowly grinned. 'Found my next victim…'He slowly began to turn around to follow him, whoever the carrot-top was. _

_Before he started to walk in his direction, the seventeen year old froze as he noticed a shocking shade of blue walk over to the much smaller male. Watching the two embrace, he narrowed his eyes. _

_There goes his prey._

_A few months had passed by and he began to see the orange haired male more often, learning more about him. For example, his name was Ichigo Kurosaki. He was working on being a doctor in college, except for not only just medicine, but for the mental as well. A grin slowly appeared on his lips as he found out that the student would soon get a job at the local asylum, and it wasn't long that he had gotten himself put in there himself just to wait two years and a few months to get his precious doctor. _

Sitting back, Hichigo sighed and held a bag of ice against his face, growling under his breath in small anger. Things had changed, at first he had wanted to kill the doctor, but he soon found himself falling for him. Now, all he wanted was to get the other to like him just as much.

Instead of getting him to like him, he had got himself punched. Things were going extremely _smooth. _Grunting, he glanced over to see Ichigo watching some movie on the couch. His fingers twitched, wanting to run through the messy hair and along the soft, peach skin. Shaking his head, he sighed once more.

Things would fall into place soon enough. He'd make sure of it.


End file.
